A technique of braking a vehicle by cooperatively operating a frictional brake and a regenerative brake is disclosed in JP-S63-29301-U.
In some systems, in a case where a vehicle stops by cooperatively operating a frictional brake and a regenerative brake in this manner, a response time of the regenerative brake precedes a response time of the frictional brake. In these systems, there is a possibility that a shock may occur due to a difference of the response time. In this regard, a shock is prevented by delaying the response time of the regenerative brake to match the response time of the frictional brake.